This new project was only approved in the last month of FY96. A literature search suggested that vaccines for yellow fever and mumps are highly suitable for MAPREC testing, because nucleotides important in virulence have been identified. Primer sequences for reverse-transcriptase PCR amplification and restriction endonucleases suitable for quantitative cleavage reactions have been selected.